Motherhood
by JenLea
Summary: Femslash. Jackie and Dawn Marie finally become Moms
1. Disenchanting pain, yet love found

Motherhood contains femslash and the topic of gay parenting. If this offends you in anyway, I wouldn't read this story. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I own no one recognizable. They are the property of WWE and various other sources

XXXXXXXX

The hospital atmosphere was unbelievably cold. You were supposed to get well here? Dawn Marie and Jackie Psaltis- Gayda couldn't believe it.

"Sorry," Jackie apologized as Dawn led her to the door. She was two weeks overdue and had just suffered a bout of false labor.

"Don't worry. As long as Baby needs to be in there, it's fine," Dawn, her lover replied. Jackie honestly drove Dawn crazy. She didn't mean to but she did. For Dawn to be sympathetic, it was serious.

Jackie was honestly getting tired of being pregnant. She was forty-two weeks along, TWO weeks overdue. She loved her unborn baby, but two weeks overdue? It was a bit much.

The house was ready. A crib sat waiting. A bassinet lay unoccupied. All they needed was a baby.

BUT NO BABY CAME!

That's why Jackie found herself having an induction. She was afraid. Inductions were SUPPOSED to be more painful than natural labor and she had never actually been in the hospital. She had MAJOR anxiety issues.

"Pitocin drip started," Marcela, a nurse mumbled. Jackie gazed nervously over to Dawn. She could sense Dawn's anxiety. It had taken five insemination attempts for Jackie to get pregnant. Now that she was pregnant AND in labor, both wanted this to go smoothly.

A tiny stranger was about to invade their seemingly perfect lives. Everything would be disrupted. Meals would be delayed; clothing would go unwashed: it would chaotic. A Welcome chaos.

Minute by minute passed. Soon, the Pitocin began to take affect. Jackie was stunned when her first real contraction occurred.

Dawn turned her head when she heard Jackie whimper softly. She was surprised that she had even heard it over the loud bustle of the Maternity Ward.

"Jack, you okay?" she blurted out. As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized how stupid she sounded. Of course, Jackie wasn't all right. SHE WAS IN LABOR!

"It hurts!" she moaned. Perspiration poured down her face as the contraction peaked. At that moment, she wasn't sure how she would last while being in labor. It was more difficult than she had ever imagined.

Marcela made her way into the labor suite. She acted calm, like nothing was going on. Quietly, she slipped into a pair of yellow latex

Gloves.

"Jackie, I need you to relax your legs," Marcela was trying to check her cervix for dilation, but she was having a hard time, doing it. Jackie wouldn't open her legs. With Dawn's gentle reassurance, Jackie was finally able to relax. "You're only three centimeters dilated,"

"Only three?" Jackie's voice showed the pain her stubborn mind wouldn't show. Marcela knew immediately what the problem was.

"Why don't you get in the tub? Water will make your back feel awesome," It was only a suggestion, but it sounded PERFECT for Jackie.

Jackie didn't care anymore. Exhausted, she let Dawn fill the bathtub with hot water.

First, Dawn, in her bikini and an oversized sports jersey, sunk into the steamy water. It soothed her tense muscles. As Jackie slipped in, she leaned back into Dawn's arms. Clad in only her sports bra, she moaned, but she had to admit it. Hot water soothed the contraction pain. She actually felt pretty good.

"Well, Jackie, do you want to try for a water birth?" Dr. Ponteo, her obstetrician asked. Jackie was comfortable, but no, water births were not her thing.

"No thank you. How dilated am I?" Jackie asked as Dawn massaged her shoulders.

"Seven centimeters, but your water hasn't broken. We'll get you a clean gown and I'll artificially rupture your membranes," Dr. Ponteo explained, helping Jackie out of the tub. Dawn stepped out and handed her a fluffy blue towel. Gently, Jackie toweled off.

Jackie and Dawn were complete opposites. Jackie was perky; Dawn was quiet. Jackie was hyper; Dawn was calm. Jackie was literal; Dawn was cynical.

Having met through mutual friends, Dawn, at first, couldn't stand Jackie. She was too perky, too hyper, too…too… GIRLY. Jackie, not knowing Dawn was gay, had insisted on trying to be her best friend. Eventually, one thing turned into another and Jackie had fallen for Dawn. Embarrassed about her feelings, she ran. Dawn figured it out and the rest was history.  
"Water's broken. Amniotic fluid looks clear," Dr. Ponteo told them. Dawn reached out and took Jackie's hand. As much as she hated to show her emotions, Dawn could be rather affectionate at times.

"You're doing great," Dawn murmured, as she squeezed Jackie's hand. Jackie feigned a smile. She was afraid and anxious. The pain was intense.

"D-Dawn, it hurts," Jackie muttered, shivering. Quietly, she began to retch. She was growing nauseous and shivery. Dawn reached out and held her hair back as she vomited. The nausea was intense, not as intense as the contractions, but still intense.

"You're going to be fine," Dawn murmured, rubbing her back. Jackie softly moaned, and then she squealed.

"DAWN!" she screamed. Dr. Ponteo ran into the room. Swiftly, he gloved up.

"Jackie, relax. The baby is here," he murmured. Then, he sprung into action. "Reba, Mitch, GET IN HERE!"

Dawn took several slow breaths. She had to stay calm. Jackie needed her now more than ever. "Baby, you can do this,"  
"No, I can't!" Jackie sobbed. The pain in her eyes almost brought Dawn to tears. She could almost feel Jackie's contractions.

"Jackie, relax your legs and push," the doctor said. Jackie gritted her teeth and pushed. As she pushed, her eyes connected with Dawn. She saw the lone tear and realized she had the strength to do this. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7, and relax. I can see the head!"  
"I love you," Dawn murmured. Those words were rarely spoken, which made the words even more precious.

"BIG PUSH!" Jackie pushed. "Head's out. Tiny push,"

Jackie closed her eyes and pushed. As each tiny shoulder tore through, she screamed. It burned SO badly. Then, when she thought she couldn't push anymore, she heard it.

It wasn't particularly loud; It was particularly soft. It wasn't a special tune. It wasn't a special note.

It was their new baby's first cry.

"Hello, Baby … GIRL!" Dr. Ponteo exclaimed. Dawn cried. As strange as it sounded, she cried.

XXXXXXX

"What should we call her?" Jackie questioned as she touched the baby. Dawn glanced down at the nameless child in her arms. Throughout Jackie's pregnancy, she had had her heart set on only one female name.

"Why don't we call her Milan? Milan Elizabeth," Dawn murmured. She gently set the baby in Jackie's outstretched arms.

"Milan, I like it," she glanced down at her new baby. "Hello,… Milan,"

XXXXXXXXX

Well? Do you like? Three reviews gets Part two up. I loved writing this. Hope you enjoyed it!

Read and REVIEW!!


	2. Productive Hearts

Disclaimer: I own no one except the baby. Everyone else is property of WWE and the US government!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Productive hearts

AKA Motherhood Part two

Errands, errands, errands, it was all Dawn had done in the six short weeks following the birth of their baby.

"I'm home!" she softly announced as Missy, their small, black Scottish terrier began to bark. A quiet sniffle quickly turned into full-blown wailing. Placing a bag of groceries on the counter, she dashed to the living room.

Milan lay in her bassinet, screaming. Anger, discomfort, Dawn wasn't sure why. She had yet to learn how to decode crying. Jackie snored peacefully on the couch.

_How can she sleep through it? _Dawn wondered as she scooped Milan up. The baby sniffled and then, quieted down. She cooed, as if trying to communicate.

"Hello to you, Millie," Dawn cooed, grabbing a diaper pad and spreading it out on the floor. Jackie stirred but still slept. Gently, Dawn placed Milan on the pad and preceded to undue the diaper tape. After six weeks, Dawn had gotten fast at changing diapers.

"What time is it?" Jackie mumbled, waking up. She watched Dawn pace with Milan. "She's probably hungry. Let me feed her," She moved to get up. Dawn motioned for her to stay down.

"I'll just bring her to you," she said softly. She gently passed Milan to Jackie. The baby was wrapped in a bright pink blanket. Jackie quickly undid her shirt and bra, exposing a breast. She held the baby to her chest for a few moments until Milan began to suckle.

"She's latched on and feeding perfectly," Jackie bragged. Breast-feeding had been difficult for her to pick up, but now that she was doing it well, Jackie loved to brag about it.

"You hungry, Sweetie?" Dawn asked, folding up the stroller. Jackie yawned before nodding slowly. Since the birth of Milan, Dawn had made it her business to pamper Jackie through the crucial first weeks.

"Starving. When the baby's done eating, could you watch her so I can have a long, hot shower?" she asked, glancing around the room. Baby equipment was strewn everywhere. Huge packs of diapers sat by the linen closet, waiting to be put away. Milan, at just six weeks of age, had invaded their seemingly perfect lives, and they LOVED it. "I haven't been able to shower for a few days,"

"No problem! Just set up her carrier in the kitchen. Right now, I need to feed Missy," Dawn said, remembering the dog. Hearing her name, the dog followed. "Here, Girl," She placed a small bowl of Kibble on the floor. The dog wolfed the food and began to lap clean water.

"Has she been changed?" Jackie asked, walking into the kitchen. She held the baby in one hand and the pink gingham lined carrier in the other.

"I did it before you woke up. Don't worry. We'll be fine. Just go take your shower and by the time you're out, dinner will be started," Dawn told her, strapping Milan into the carrier. Jackie took a deep breath and left the room.

After putting a pot of sauce on to simmer, Dawn sat at the table and watched Milan sleep. As she watched, she couldn't help but wonder what life had in store for the little girl with the 'different' family.

In the six weeks following the child's birth, the world had mixed reaction to her lesbian parents. Friends who knew and loved Dawn and Jackie were supportive and happy. Dawn's family and Jackie's father and siblings were thrilled with their new niece and granddaughter. Jackie's conservative mother who couldn't stand Dawn for corrupting her baby was even flying out to visit in three weeks, but Dawn didn't know that yet. Jackie was waiting because Dawn couldn't stand her mother anymore than her mother could stand her. Some of the more religious neighbors were disgusted. (A/N- I know not all religious people are like this!)

Despite the reactions, Dawn and Jackie just cared about their daughter.

"Good girl," Dawn murmured as she watched Milan's eyes begin to droop. Life was better with the baby in it.

"Smells awesome," Jackie commented, towel-drying her hair. Dawn grinned.

"Thanks, Hon," she said, kissing Jackie's cheek. "Can I get you anything?" Jackie glanced down at her shirt and groaned.

" A clean shirt, a clean bra and my breast pads," she muttered, staring at Milan.

"Here," Dawn said, thrusting the needed items at Jackie. She didn't blink when Jackie proceeded to change in the middle of the kitchen. For some reason, unbeknownst to Dawn, since giving birth, Jackie was more open about her body.

Milan began to wail. Dawn was the first one to reach her. "Hush. Let's get that icky diaper off,"

"Is Milan alright?" Jackie questioned. Dawn handed her a soiled diaper.

"Would you please throw that out?" she asked, standing up. She towered over Jackie by four inches.

"Sure," Jackie replied. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Dawn softly singing a lullaby.

Milan had done a world for a normally cynical Dawn. Since the birth, she was calmer and slightly less cynical. Jackie liked it that way. Dawn was somehow easier to handle.

"You do amazingly well with her," Jackie murmured, glancing over Dawn's shoulder at the baby. Milan shared her crystal blue eyes with Jackie. Her nose was rounded and her chubby cheeks compensated for her thin, delicate lips. Dawn motioned for her to lower her voice.

Milan had drifted off.

"She's our daughter. What do you expect?" she said, almost sarcastically. Jackie rolled her eyes. That was her Dawn, back to normal. Dawn gently strapped Milan in her carrier. Then, she put her arm lovingly around Jackie's waist. " I love you," It was only a faint whisper but it meant the world to Jackie.

They ate in relative silence. Leisurely meals were now a well-enjoyed luxury. Then, Milan began to cry.

"I'll get her," Jackie sounded annoyed, but Dawn knew she wasn't. "Snack time,"

"Everything alright?" Dawn asked, wandering into the living room. Gesturing to the suckling newborn, Jackie nodded. After the baby drooped off, Dawn took her as Jackie went to eat. Then, Milan fussed.

"She won't stop?" Jackie asked. Dawn shook her head. "Let me try," She took the baby from Dawn. When the baby began to nuzzle her shirt, Jackie understood. "Poor baby, are you hungry?"

"Was that all?" Dawn asked, watching Jackie nurse. Smiling, she realized she could hear the soft guzzles and gulps.

"Yeah, Millie didn't eat enough the first time around," Jackie explained, staring at the framed pictures on the wall. Dawn was a budding amateur photographer.

"Say cheese!" Dawn exclaimed, holing a camera. Before Jackie could say anything, she snapped a picture.

"Dawn!" Jackie whined. "Why did you have to take a picture now?"

"You looked angelic, like a Madonna," Dawn replied with a devilish smirk. " 'Sides, don't you want memories like this?"

"Yeah, but not when I look my worst! Could you change her and get her to sleep?" Jackie handed her the sleepy baby. "Try a kangaroo care session,"

Jackie firmly believed in the benefits of Kangaroo care. Milan was always calmer after hanging out on Dawn's bare chest.

After changing her diaper, Dawn rocked with Milan clutched to her bare chest. The infant slept peacefully and Dawn couldn't bear to move.

A bright flash caught her off guard. Jerking her head, she saw Jackie standing before her. Clad in her usual pajamas of an oversized t-shirt and shorts, she seemed guilty.

"Did you take a picture?" Dawn asked, watching Jackie reveal a camera. "Why?"

"Payback," Jackie murmured. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"You still annoy the hell out of me." She said. What seemed like insults to normal people were terms of endearment from Dawn to Jackie.

"Come on! Ya know ya love me!" Jackie laughed, sticking her lower lip out.

She was right. Dawn had to admit that much. Besides, look at what their productive hearts had accomplished.

For without love and productive hearts, there was no Milan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well? Do you like? Only one more segment to go! Read and review. Three reviews gets the final chapter up!

JenLea


	3. Enlightened Mother

Motherhood Chapter 3

_Enlightened Mother_

Disclaimer: I own no one recognizable! If they're recognizable, they're owned by WWE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Jackie questioned. Slowly, Dawn nodded as she held nine-week-old Milan.

"Relax, you'll be gone one,two hours tops! What could go wrong?" Dawn muttered. She glanced down at the baby. "Mommy will be home soon. Nothing can or will go wrong,"

Nervously, Jackie backed down the driveway. This was the first time Dawn had ever been left completely alone with their young daughter. Dawn did have a point. It was only a doctor's appointment and a few minor errands.What could go wrong?

"Well, we got rid of Mommy," Dawn commented, speaking to no one in particular. Milan glanced up at her. Her look said, "Yeah right, Ma!" She then scrunched her nose and began to cry. "You're okay, Princess,"

Dawn almost began to panic. The incessant crying was beginning to get to her. Checking her watch, she realized it was time for Milan's feeding.

"Sorry," she muttered, getting her mind back. She unbuttoned her flannel 'babycare' shirt. Then, she picked up a bottle of breastmilk and settled down to feed her.

Dawn settled into the couch. The baby was asleep. The house was clean. Mothering wasn't so hard.

Then, the phone rang.

It woke Milan. She howled with piercing wails. She was angry, upset and every other negative emotion.

"Hello?" Dawn muttered, a hint of annoyance prominent in her voice.

"Did I wake her?"

"Yes, Jackie. You woke the baby,"

"Sorry, but I meant to tell you,"

"Tell me what?"

"My mom's flying in tonight,"

"Oh no! Do you want me to start dinner?"

"Sure, make pasta please,"

"Fine, we'll work out the other details after I get Milan back to sleep," she said. Jackie hung up. Dawn made her way over to the baby swing.

Milan was flailing and screeching. Her face was red with fury. Dawn gently picked her up. She gently kissed the baby's downy blonde hair.

"Let's get you a clean diaper," Dawn cooed, setting the baby on a diaper pad that was on the floor. She unsnapped the crotch of her pink sleeper and undid the diaper tape. The baby still screeched with fury. The phone rang. Leaving Milan on the floor, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Where is Mom going to sleep? We turned the guest room into the nursery!"

"Hon, we have a pull-out couch,"

"Mom can't and won't sleep on a pull-out couch! We'll take the pull-out,"

"Whatever you say, Jack. Can I get Milan settled?"

"Fine," Jackie hung up.

Jackie and Dawn were so different that they butted heads over the slightest things. It didn't mean they didn't love each other but it did mean that they argued ALOT.

Quickly and with minimal fuss, Milan was diapered. She was just incredibly fussy.

"Oh, do you need clean clothes? What a messy baby!" she cooed. Around Milan, her entire outlook changed. She was optimistic, instead of pesimistic.

"How 'bout this?" she cooed, pulling out a yellow Disney sleeper. Since Jackie was disorganized, baby clothes were literally everywhere. She carefully dressed the baby. Milan stared at her helplessly. Grabbing a bright fleece blanket, Dawn gently swaddled her.

Soon, Milan was sound asleep. Gently, Dawn placed her in her Moses basket. Turning the monitor on, she silently crept out of the living room.

Exhausted, she turned her attention towards their bedroom. Like always, her half of the room was neat and tidy. Jackie's half of the room was messy.

Clothes were thrown everywhere. Baby care books were stacked haphazardly on the nightstand.

Dawn began to throw clothes into a plastic laundry basket. Just as she went to start a load of laundry, the phone rang.

Milan woke with a screeching wail. She had always been a light sleeper.

Dawn, annoyed with having the baby woken a third time, grabbed the cordless phone off the bedside table.

"Yes?"

"Mechanic says my car needs new brakes. Can you pick me up and run me around?"

"Jackie, how long are we going to be down a car?"

"Few hours,"

"Fine, give me a fifteen minutes. I need to get Milan settled, and get a diaper bag together etc, etc, etc,"

"Did I wake her?"

"Yes,"

"Sorry," Jackie muttered, hanging up. Dawn closed her eyes as she made her way into the living room.

_So typical! She gets mad at me for ACCIDENTALLY waking Milan but she can do it twice! _she thought as she hurriedly threw together a diaper bag. Milan still cried. "Come on, Princess!"

She drove in silence. The gentle motion of the car lulled the baby to sleep. Dawn finally had silence.

As Jackie slid into the front seat, Dawn motioned for her to keep quiet. Milan didn't need to be woken a third time.

"Sorry," Jackie muttered in hushed tones. Dawn shrugged. "I have my final follow-up with my OB/GYN. Then, we need to pick Mom up from the airport," Dawn tried but she couldn't help it. She had to groan.

"Your mom hates me!" she exclaimed, momentarily forgetting about Milan. Luckily, the baby stayed asleep. Jackie's mother was conservative. She had had a hard time getting used to the fact her daughter was a lesbian. She hated Dawn, claiming 'she had corrupted my little girl,'.

"Mom's got to see Milan! She hasn't seen her yet!" Jackie exclaimed. " 'Sides, I think she's finally realizing I am who I am and I'm not going to wake up one morning and decide to be straight!"

"Lord, I can only hope," Dawn muttered. She was driven crazy by Mrs. Gayda. (A/N-I have no clue the name of Jackie's mother,so for ID purposes, she's Mrs. Gayda,) She was mean and bossy. To Dawn that was even worse than being perky.

The doctor's appointment went smoothly. Jackie and Dawn set out for the airport. Milan still slept.

"Let's go," Jackie muttered, grabbing the stroller base. Milan slept, not once sensing her parents' anxiety.

Both were anxious BUT for very different reasons. Jackie was anxious to prove to her mother that she could be a good mom, despite her lifestyle. Dawn was anxious to show Mrs. Gayda she wasn't a total bitch.

"Millie, aw, are you hungry?" Jackie cooed as Milan began to sniffle and snuffle. "D, go find my mom, PLEASE. If Baby Girl's not fed on time, she doesn't calm down," Dawn begrudingly agreed. After all, Jackie was feeding the baby.

"Hello," Dawn murmured, catching sight of Jackie's mother. Mrs.Gayda slowly made her way over to her. Dawn successfully managed to hide her obvious distaste.

"Dawn Marie," Mrs. Gayda mumbled. Dawn Marie was her given name. Yet, to most people, she was simply Dawn. To her parents, Jackie's mother and Jackie,when she was angry, she was Dawn Marie."Where's Jackie?"

"Over there, but let's get your luggage," Dawn muttered civilily. She had promised Jackie that she would remain civil.

"Jacqueline!" Mrs. Gayda hissed, running ahead of Dawn. She closed her eyes and hoped Mrs. Gayda would do nothing to embarrass them. "Why are you breastfeeding in public?" If nobody knew before, now everybody knew.

"I'll deal with Mom. Change the baby," Jackie muttered, thrusting Milan at Dawn. She glared. "PLEASE!" Dawn took Milan.

"That's Elizabeth?" Mrs. Gayda asked.

"Milan ELIZABETH," Dawn corrected as Mrs. Gayda snatched the baby.

"Mom, meet Milan Elizabeth Psaltis-Gayda, our first-born," Jackie introduced as Mrs. Gayda gave the baby a thorough exam.

"Milan, Millie!" Mrs. Gayda exclaimed. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"We already call her that," Dawn commented, making her way towards Baggage Claim.

"Oh," Mrs. Gayda said. "Jackie, can you take the baby?"

"Dawn can take her," Jackie muttered, on the phone with her mechanic. She was growing frustrated.

"Let me hold her," Dawn said clearly. This baby meant the world to her. Reluctantly, Mrs. Gayda handed her Milan. "Good girl," Milan, having been placed in her stroller, had fallen right to sleep.

"Mom, you get the front. Dawn gets the back and I'll drive,"Jackie declared as Dawn strapped the baby in.

"So, Jackie, tell me. Where does the baby sleep?" Mrs. Gayda questioned.

"In a bassinet in our room, but we're gradually weaning her into the crib. Basically, she's going into her crib for naps. Pretty soon, we'll let her fall asleep in her bassinet and have her wake up in her crib," Jackie explained. Glancing into the rear-view mirror, she caught sight of Dawn's annoyed look.

"How are you feeding her?" Mrs. Gayda asked. Dawn stifled a groan. She found the question stupid. Had Mrs. Gayda not just seen Jackie breastfeed?

"By breast, except for a few bottles given by Dawn,"

"Doesn't that cause nipple confusion?" Dawn rolled her eyes. Who was this woman? Dr. Spock?

"Well, no. All Baby knows is that feeding comes with warm skin contact. You'll see how Dawn does it later," Jackie assured. As if on cue, Milan began to bawl furiously. "Diaper, Hon?"

"You bet," Dawn replied as Jackie pulled into the reststop. She shifted the diaper bag

to one arm and unstrapped the baby. "Shh, Little One. Mama's here," As Dawn vanished into the reststop, Jackie was left alone with her mother.

"Mama?" Mrs. Gayda did nothing to hide the disdain in her voice. "Jacqueline, leave her and come live at home. Take Milan. She never has to know she was produced artificially or about 'Mama'. Please," she pleaded. Anger flashed in Jackie's eyes.

"Mom, why are you so ashamed of me? Eight years, you've been on my case! Let's just face the truth," She faced her mother. "I'M A LESBIAN!"

"Sorry, J-J-Jackie. I love you, my oldest. I just want what's best for you," Mrs. Gayda mumbled. "You're not an embarrassment and Milan's beautiful," Jackie hugged her. What else could she do?

"Mom, on another note, could you please treat Dawn better? You wouldn't believe the stuff she's done for me," Jackie murmured. Mrs. Gayda blamed Dawn Marie for Jackie's sexuality. Jackie, a PERFECTLY straight girl had met Dawn, a GAY woman and they had formed a coupling. BUT, if it meant not losing her daughter, Dawn would be treated better, ONLY to keep her daughter.

"Milan's clean," Dawn declared, entering the harsh atmosphere of the car. She was clueless as to what had just transpired.

Later that night, all was calm. Jackie's car had brakes. Mrs. Gayda was acting civil, if not nice, to Dawn. The baby was sleeping and so was Jackie.

"Dawn, you sure can cook," Mrs. Gayda mumbled. Dawn rolled her eyes. She hated the way her girlfriend's mother was acting.

"Cut the 'Leave it to Beaver' crap! Did Jackie put you up to this?" Dawn snarled. This was just like Jackie. She always tried to have total peace in her house. It never happened though. Not the way the young couple argued.

"Yes, she did, but she also told me she was never going to change and she'd sooner lose me than leave you," Mrs. Gayda explained. Milan began to softly bawl. Mrs. Gayda went to wake Jackie, but Dawn made her way over to a bottle warmer. Unbuttoning her shirt, she picked up the bottle, grabbed the baby, sat down and began to feed. "What are you doing?"

"Kangaroo care. Miss Milan loves having her bottle on nice warm skin. Reminds her of Mommy's breast," Dawn cooed, as Milan stared lovingly up at her. She loved Milan. She honestly couldn't imagine life without the tiny baby.

"Well, she seems very content," Mrs. Gayda commented softly. She seemed surprised.

"Why do you hate me?" Dawn blurted out, burping Milan.

"You turned my daughter into a... into a..."

"Lesbian?" Dawn offered. "I hate to tell you this but Jackie was a lesbian long before she met me. She just realized it when she met me,"

"May I hold Milan?" Mrs. Gayda asked. Dawn handed her the swaddled baby. "Millie, you're gorgeous,"

"Doesn't she have the prettiest blue eyes? Everytime I look into her eyes, I see Jackie," Dawn murmured. She gave Mrs. Gayda a genuine smile.

Something strange overcame both of them. Their personalities still clashed, but a force of acceptance took over.

They united, for as different as they were, they were still connected in an ancient bond.

The Bond of Motherhood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well? Here's to the final chapter of Motherhood!

I LOVED writing this. It was so easy.Hope you

enjoyed this as much as I did.

Does anyone want a sequel surrounding Dawn

and Jackie's commitment ceremony? I'm open to suggestions.

JenLea


End file.
